Spencer Dinwiddie
Spencer Dinwiddie (born April 6, 1993) is an American professional basketball player for the Brooklyn Nets of the National Basketball Association (NBA). He played college basketball for the Colorado Buffaloes before being selected by the Detroit Pistons in the second round of the 2014 NBA draft. After two seasons with the Pistons, he joined the Nets in December 2016. In December 2018 he signed a three-year contract extension with the Nets. High school career At William Howard Taft High School, Dinwiddie was recognized as one of the greatest standout athletes since Jordan Farmar. He averaged 5.9 points and 4.1 assists as the starting point guard alongside a fellow 2014 draftee in DeAndre Daniels at the conclusion of his junior season. Dinwiddie maximized his game as he began his final year representing the school, averaging 11.2 points and 7.7 assists. He was one of the most skilled passers in school history, and became the John R. Wooden California High School Player of the Year in 2011. However, Long Beach Poly's Ryan Anderson was named California Mr. Basketball. Dinwiddie became just one of seven players that won the prestigious award as a senior. The powerful duo of Daniels and Dinwiddie won the city championship this season as well. This final season at Taft helped Dinwiddie gain the attention of colleges around the country. He chose to attend Colorado rather than Harvard, Oregon, Santa Clara, or UNLV. Considered a three-star recruit by Rivals.com, Dinwiddie was listed as the No. 25 point guard and the No. 146 player in the nation in 2011.1 College career Freshman In the first regular-season game for Colorado, Dinwiddie made his collegiate debut in a 32-point victory over Fort Lewis with seven points and seven rebounds. He shot just 2-for-9 from the field.2 Dinwiddie reached double figures in his sixth appearance, which was against Georgia. This was the first time he had shot over .500 on field goals up till then. The Californianative led the team to this win and made three key free throws in the final seconds.3 Dinwiddie teamed with fellow freshman Askia Booker, forming another duo on his new team. They combined for 677 points, making school history by scoring over 250 points each. At the conclusion of the season, they were the only Buffaloes to do so. Dinwiddie became a member of the Pac-12 Conference Tournament Championship Team. He led Colorado in free-throw percentage and ranked third among freshmen in that category.4 By the end of the regular season, Dinwiddie had helped the team earn its first NCAA Men's Basketball Tournament berth since the 2002–03 season.5 Shooting three-pointers at a 43.8% clip, Dinwiddie was named to the Pac-12 All-Freshman Team with Tony Wroten.6 He was the only Pac-12 freshman to have a field-goal percentage of over .400 total. Sophomore The departures of Carlon Brown and Nate Tomlinson were instrumental in Dinwiddie's breakout sophomore season. Leading the team in assists, they reached the NCAA Men's Basketball Tournament for the second consecutive season, in which they reached the second round. It was the first time the team had reached back-to-back tournaments since the 1963 season. The Buffaloes won the 2012 Charleston Classic, in which Dinwiddie took the role as starting small forward in the final three rounds. He was just one of two players– the other being Askia Booker– to start all thirty-three games. By the end of the season, Booker and Dinwiddie became the highest sophomore scoring tandem in school history. Dinwiddie led the team in assists twenty times and was the top scorer on fifteen different occasions. He recorded 29 points in a home win over Colorado State, which marked his own career-high scoring record. On February 10, 2012, Dinwiddie recorded a perfect game against Oregon State. He shot six-for-six from the field, 4-for-4 from beyond the arc, and 8-for-8 on free throws. This set the school record for most points scored without missing a single shot.7 He made the remark, "I see over people and I shoot over people... for the smaller point guards, they don't really get to contest me." The Taft graduate stood 6'6" by the end of the season.8 Junior Dinwiddie continued to act as the leader of the Colorado Buffaloes men's basketball team through the beginning of his junior year. He helped the team win 14 of their first 16 regular season games, which made them one of the most successful underdogs in the country, most notably toppling the Kansas Jayhawks due to a game-winner from Askia Booker.9Dinwiddie was considered the catalyst for the unanticipated run from his team, however. On November 21, 2012, he shot a career-best 14-for-15 from the charity stripe against Santa Barbara. Colorado managed to win each game in which their top scorer scored 20 or more points total. On January 12, 2014, Dinwiddie suffered a career-threatening ACL injury against Washington, forcing him to sit out for the remainder of the season. As his junior season was completely cut short, the team finished the year just 23-12; their record was 14-2 while Dinwiddie was healthy. Dinwiddie reportedly made contact with Russ Paine, who helped Adrian Peterson recover from his ACL injury and become the 2012 NFL MVP.1011 On April 24, 2014, Dinwiddie declared for the NBA draft, foregoing his final year of college eligibility.12 Professional career Detroit Pistons (2014–2016) Dinwiddie with the Pistons in February 2015 Dinwiddie with the Grand Rapids Drive in January 2016 On June 26, 2014, Dinwiddie was selected with the 38th overall by the Detroit Pistons in the 2014 NBA draft.13 On July 21, 2014, he signed a three-year deal with the Pistons.1415 He made his NBA debut on October 29, 2014 in a 89–79 loss to the Denver Nuggets, recording one assist in seven minutes of action.16 On February 20, 2015, Dinwiddie had a then season-best game with 12 points and 9 assists against the Chicago Bulls in his first career start.17 He went on to record 20 points and 8 assists off the bench against the Washington Wizards on February 28 after starter Reggie Jackson was benched for the last 13 minutes of the game.18 During his first two seasons, Dinwiddie had multiple assignments with the Grand Rapids Drive, the Pistons' D-League affiliate.19 On June 17, 2016, Dinwiddie was traded to the Chicago Bulls in exchange for Cameron Bairstow.20 He was waived by the Bulls on July 7,21 re-signed on July 28,22 and waived again on October 21 after appearing in five preseason games.23 Windy City Bulls (2016) On October 30, 2016, Dinwiddie was acquired by the Windy City Bulls of the NBA Development League as an affiliate player of Chicago.24 In nine games, he averaged 19.4 points, 8.1 assists and 3.7 rebounds in 37.4 minutes.25 Brooklyn Nets (2016–present) On December 8, 2016, Dinwiddie signed with the Brooklyn Nets.27 On February 15, 2017, he scored 15 of his season-high 19 points in the fourth quarter of the Nets' 129–125 loss to the Milwaukee Bucks.28 On April 8, 2017, in a 107–106 win over the Chicago Bulls, Dinwiddie made four free throws in the final 13.6 seconds and finished with 19 points.29 On October 25, 2017, Dinwiddie scored a career-high 22 points and hit the go-ahead 3-pointer with 43 seconds left to lift the Nets to a 112–107 win over the Cleveland Cavaliers.30On October 29, he tied his career high with 22 points in a 124–111 loss to the Denver Nuggets.31 On November 17, he set a new career high with 25 points in a 118–107 win over the Utah Jazz.32 On December 14, he had 26 points in a 111–104 loss to the New York Knicks.33 On December 23, he tied his career high with 26 points in a 123–119 overtime loss to the Indiana Pacers.34 On January 3, 2018, he made the go-ahead jumper with 10.1 seconds left and tied his career high with 26 points, leading Brooklyn to a 98–97 victory over the Minnesota Timberwolves.35 On January 8, he set a new career high with 31 points in a 114–113 overtime loss to the Toronto Raptors.36 On January 12, he recorded a near triple-double with 20 points, 10 assists and nine rebounds in a 110–105 win over the Atlanta Hawks.37 On January 17, he had a career-high 13 assists in a 100–95 loss to the San Antonio Spurs.38 On February 17, Dinwiddie won the Skills Challenge at All-Star Weekend.39 On November 25, 2018, Dinwiddie scored 31 points in a 127–125 loss to the Philadelphia 76ers.40 On December 12, he scored a career-high 39 points in a 127–124 win over the 76ers.41 The following day, he signed a reported three-year, $34 million contract extension with the Nets.42 On December 26, he had 37 points and 11 assists off the bench in a 134–132 double-overtime win over the Charlotte Hornets. It was his third 30-point game off the bench, matching the franchise record set by Clifford T. Robinson in 1980–81.43 On January 16, 2019, he scored 25 of his 33 points in the fourth quarter and overtime of the Nets' 145–142 win over the Houston Rockets.44 On January 23, he scored a game-high 29 points in a 114–110 win over the Orlando Magic, thus scoring at least 25 points off the bench in 10 games, matching a franchise single-season record—Bubbles Hawkins set the mark during the Nets' inaugural NBA season in 1976–77.45 Two days later, it was revealed that a right thumb injury that he had originally hurt roughly two months earlier and had gotten progressively worse would require surgery, having suffered torn ligaments.46 He underwent surgery on January 28.47 He returned to action on March 1 after missing 14 games, scoring 15 points off the bench in a 123–112 loss to the Hornets.48 With 28 points against the Cavaliers on March 6, Dinwiddie had his 14th 20-point game off the bench to set a Nets single-season record—Darryl Dawkins, Purvis Short and Orlando Woolridge all had 13.49 With 23 points against the Hawks on March 9, Dinwiddie surpassed Armen Gilliam in 1993–94 with the most single-season points in a reserve role. DREAM Fan Shares On September 26th, 2019, Dinwiddie announced the launch of DREAM Fan Shares, a platform for the creation of Professional Athlete Investment Tokens (PAInTs)51. To launch the platform, Dinwiddie is creating the first PAInT on the Ethereum blockchain — the SD8 token. This token will represent interest in a security backed by Dinwiddie's three-year guaranteed employment contract with the Brooklyn Nets. By launching the security, Dinwiddie will receive a substantial amount of his contract up-front. Investors will be repaid with level (i.e., “mortgage style”) payments of principal and interest on a monthly basis. SD8 token holders may receive special premiums based upon Dinwiddie’s bonuses. National team career In 2013, Dinwiddie was named to the USA Basketball Men's World University Games Team for the 2013 Summer Universiade in Kazan, Russia. He was one of three players on Team USA to start all eight games. He averaged 7.9 points and 2.6 rebounds per game and led Team USA with 44 assists (5.5 apg) and with 12 steals (1.5 spg). Personal Life Dinwiddie is the son of Malcolm and Stephanie Dinwiddie, and has a younger brother, Taylor. Dinwiddie has a son, Elijah, with Arielle Roberson, the sister of fellow NBA player André Roberson. Career statistics NBA Regular season Playoffs College References External links * National Basketball Association portal * Career statistics and player information from NBA.com, or Basketball-Reference.com * Colorado bio D D